Turning Tricks
by CoralLautner xxxx
Summary: Sexually repressed vampire Edward feels pressure from Emmett to lose his virginity. The thought of Tanya disgusts him so he opts for the human option. He can't risk exposure though so he doesn't know what to do. In his frustration he tries a street corner. This is where he meets Bella. But what if Edward wants more? What if he wants forever?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my new story. I really enjoy writing Twilight FanFiction and I just decided to put a Pretty Woman spin on it. That's why it's in the crossover section because I'm trying to follow the guidelines and make sure my readers know what they're getting into, so that if they don't want to read these more, adult-themed story they've been warned. This chapter is just an introduction to see how it's received. Thanks for reading. **

''Ouch!'' I screamed in pain.

''Mmm, you like it rough huh baby?'' my client groaned from under me. I groaned non-committedly. In actual fact I had banged my head on the roof of his Micra. I really needed to get my own vehicle. Some sort of truck with a huge cab. That should be enough office space.

Like the majority of my clients this guy was a slimeball. As long as I was making money out of it, I didn't care if he was just a cock-shaped bag of creepiness.

He was a business man that much I had gathered. Or else he just found dressing up in a suit kinky.

He was spread eagled on the back seat, his chunky legs spread widely. I was more uncomfortably placed. One leg was thrown around his hip, dangling awkwardly off the seat as I sat astride him. My hot pink leather mini was hitched up around my waist, exposing my black lace crotch less heels were visible to passers-by as they were situated proudly on his dashboard , they're sky high heels sure to leave an imprint in the soft leather.

I tried to look anywhere but below me. With me being on top and sitting in such an awkward angle I had a juicy shot of his miniature cock slamming eagerly into my awaiting cooter.

I closed my eyes fantasizing. I might as well get an orgasm out of it , I reasoned.

''Ugh,'' he panted. ''I want you to come with me baby. What can I do to help you?''

Hmm this could turn out to be a better evening than I thought.

''How about we slow it down?'' I asked, gyrating my hips at a slower pace happily. ''You know, longer and harder strokes?''

We tried it out for a moment before I saw his over gelled hair shake. ''I wanna go fast'' he said eagerly.

And there goes my chances of an orgasm, I sighed. We had only been at it for about two minutes but it looked like he was already on the home run.

I ignored his quick movements and grunts and concentrated on tying up my curls. It was quite hot in this poky little car.

''Unnnnnnnngggggghhhhhhhh….MIKE!'' he shouted as he convulsed below me.

I raised my eyebrow, disgusted. What weirdo shouts out his own name at the point of orgasm?

I untangled myself from his sweaty, writhing body, reached for my heels and slipped out of the car as he gently started to snore.

Welcome to my life baby.

**A/N This is me just taking a risk so please review and let me know if you'd like to continue reading. That was just a short introduction and the other chapters would be longer if I was to continue. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Thanks for reading**** have a nice day **

''Ohhhh Eddie'' Emmett's gleeful call echoed up the stairs, as he moved at human speed toward my bedroom.

I groaned. Emmett being happy was never a good thing.

As Emmett strolled into my room, the grin stretching his face, I tried in vain to read his thoughts but he was guarding them carefully by repeating the alphabet backwards. Mature.

''You know what day it is?'' he asked slyly.

''Yes Emmett it is Valentine's Day. Shouldn't you be in a forest sucking Rosalie's toes or something?'' I sighed. I watched as the grin slipped from his face and his expression turned sour.

''Dude that was one time and she asked me to! How could I refuse my girl, huh?'' he hissed at me angrily. This time it was my turn to grin. I picked up my CD player remote, turning up the classical music in an effort to tune him out.

''Anyway…''he said, the smug expression returning, '' Valentine's Day 2012 means the bet is up. Time to get de-virgin-ized.''

''That's not even a word'' I muttered but without my usual confidence. He was right after all.

Being the only virgin I was endlessly tease by my family. The idea that I had spent over a hundred years without sex was laughable especially to Emmett. Therefore Emmett and I had made a bet that if I hadn't found a mate by Valentine's Day 2012, then I would have to just hump the first girl I could find. The day had apparently arrived.

''Shall I give Tanya a call?'' he practically giggled at me, his excitement mounting.

Come on brain kick into gear. I was gonna have to go through with it for fear he'd destroy my antique piano. I had spent twenty years hunting that baby and I wasn't about to see it go to waste just because I wouldn't have sex. On top of that I drew the line at Tanya. No way was I about to encourage her already frequent advances. I shuddered at the mere thought.

''No? Well you know what that means Eddie…'' he cackled, ''I'll get the keys.''

I stood up swiftly but reluctantly. Street corners here we come.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_**Hey everyone **____** got a lot of feedback from the last chapter. SO grateful. When I was writing the chapters they seemed really long but after your reviews I looked up FanFiction and saw they were so short! So sorry and I'll try and make them longer. The guest reviews were great except for one slightly strange one. Just to clarify Bella IS a hooker. It's part of the story. Enjoy and thanks for reading. **_

BPOV

''Louisa?'' I called angrily, strutting into the office. It was part of the job to strut places. As the mantra goes, ''Tits out, Tummy in, Ass out, Heels in.'' At the beginning it made you walk like a duck wearing skyscraper heels but once you had repeated it enough it became second nature. I even had to be careful to remember to walk normally when I was doing mundane errands like shopping.

When advertising our services we claimed our head office was a large, open-plan room situated in a penthouse above a restaurant. In actual fact we stretched the truth more than a little. To be fair our office was open plan with the exception a small, sectioned off corner where our Mistress could consult clients in private. Restaurant was a strong word for the greasy chip shop we were above but the office was large.

We prided ourselves on being a step above your everyday hooker, painting our walls black and white with low mysterious lighting instead of your run of the mill purple plush wallpaper and neon pink lights. Us girls dressed seductively but in more of a sexy secretary tone than fishnet tights and PVC boots.

Louisa, our mistress who organized our sessions had not answered so I paused for a moment surveying the office.

As it was lunchtime the place was full of businessmen looking for an hour's fun before they headed back to the office or met their wives for a late lunch. We offered a drop-in service but if you hadn't made an appointment you would just have to make do with who was available. Brandon our security guard sat at reception, a glass of champagne in his large, beefy hand and the new Asian girl on her knees in front of him, presumably practising our technique.

He raised his glass to me and winked but all I could do was shake my head and laugh wondering how he could convince so many girls to practise on him.

I continued my journey to Louisa's office, expertly dodging the many activities that went on around me. A terrified looking man sat on one of the black leather couches alone, twirling his wedding ring nervously. I bent over him, my curls dusting his cheek and whispered in his ear, ''We don't bite. Unless you want us to.'' His mouth dropped open in surprise but I just winked and turned around, shaking my behind to get him warmed up before slipping away.

I sat on the white leather footrest outside Louisa's office, crossing my legs daintily and waited for her to be finished with whatever client she was speaking to. When I say speaking, I _mean_ speaking. That was all Louisa ever did. Organising was her job, screwing guys was ours, she'd always repeat wen anyone asked her if she gave potential clients any freebies to lure them in.

I caught sight of my reflection in the shiny leg of the sofa and bent down to get a closer look. As vain as it may sound I was constantly checking my reflection. If there was an award for the most self-conscious hooker I would definitely win it.

My natural chocolate brown curls fell to the middle of my back, with the gently backcombed top half was pulled back loosely with a turquoise butterfly clip. My skin could be ghostly pale some days but when I was working I made sure to apply some light body glitter so that it shimmered. My chocolate brown eyes were coated in thick mascara and my lips were exaggerated in hot pink lippie.

I stood up swiftly, straightening my hot pink, high-waisted, leather mini that hit about mid-thigh, and smoothing my white, sheer shirt which was tied in a tight not, exposing my navel piercing, a turquoise butterfly. I fixed the strap on my black heels and returned to waiting patiently for Louisa.

Ten minutes later, a tall, broad-shouldered, handsome man dressed in an expensive Gucci suit, his diamond cufflinks and wedding ring glinting in the light. Nobody batted an eyelid as it was common practice for both new clients and old regulars to arrange their appointments in her office.

Louisa followed the man out of her office, leaning against the doorframe.

''Hey Mr Adams'' I called cheerily, waving to him. He looked down at me and waved back smiling.

He then waved to Louisa and began his course to the door. Almost immediately the new Asian girl, obviously finished with Brandon sidled up to him, placing one hand on his chest and the other on his crotch.

There was a sharp intake of breath from every girl in the room and we all glanced toward Louisa.

''LuLu,'' she called stonily to the Asian girl, ''As much as I admire your initiative, please refrain from seducing my husband in future.''

The girl froze and stepped back as if she had been shocked.

Louisa spoke again, ''Bye Dennis.'' She blew a kiss to Mr Adams.

''Bye love,'' he chuckled at her, ''I'll pick up the kids and see you tonight.''

''Now,'' she said turning toward me, ''How can I help you Bella?''

**A/N:**_** Thanks for reading. I had intended to make this chapter longer but I gotta go. Update soon.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_**Thanks for reading. Reviews welcome and appreciated **_____

''I'm tired Louisa,'' I grumbled, sinking into the pastel blue chair that was opposite her desk. If anyone saw me now no one would believe what line of work I was. I had unclipped my hair, kicked off my heels and was slumped like a lumberjack the minute I closed her office door.

Louisa was as approachable as a brothel mistress could get, her door always open for a chat. We all liked her for this reason but respected her for another. She didn't take any bullshit. Each girl had a list of what they would and wouldn't do with clients which they were free to alter at any time. The minute you refused to do something the client had asked for and upset them just because you didn't feel like it, she'd give you your last pay check and kick you out the door, reminding you what you were here for. On the other hand she was always ready to kick the shit out of any guy who put a toe out of line.

''We all have days like that'' she agreed sympathetically, shaking her blonde bob in understanding. ''It's a common feeling amongst the girls especially when you've just had a slimeball client. That feeling where you have no idea why you're doing this anymore, where you feel like it's just not worth the money because you feel worthless. Where you feel sex has lost all meaning and you'll never find someone who actually wants to stay after the sex.''

I looked at her in surprise. She had just described my feelings perfectly. My look of surprise didn't seem to surprise her in the least and she leaned over to put the kettle on.

''I'd offer you the afternoon off but its date night. I need Michelle to take over my shift which means you're on double time.'' She shrugged apologetically. At that I had to smile.

''How are things going with you and Dennis?'' I asked, a touch of envy colouring my tone.

She sighed dreamily and leant back in her chair. ''Better than ever. I feel like all of a sudden we just fell in love all over again. With him coming in to the office a lot recently, I asked him just there if he was interested in any of the girls. I wanted him to be honest because honestly I would be open to threesomes or whatever it is he wanted. But he just told me straight out that he was coming in to see me, and me alone.''

I wolf-whistled. ''I bet someone got lucky after THAT!''

''Mmm. In the very chair you're sitting in.''

''Aaagggh.'' I screamed and leaped out of the chair. ''You fucked your husband on this chair and let me sit on it?'' I shuddered.

''You have sex with people in cars for a living and _this_ bothers you?''

''Fair point'' I conceded. ''Still though you're my boss…''

''Ok, ok. Back to your problems.'' She chuckled. ''Your shift doesn't end until eleven …hmm… Oh how about I swap you with Harley, she does your shift and you can do her promoting shift.''

Promoting in this business was kind of the street corner job of lower class hookers. You dressed sexy but more professional and haunted bars and dives looking for potential clients. Seeing as most promoters were actual hookers, freebies were optional but encouraged.

''Sure,'' I said. A couple of hours hunting clients didn't seems so bad especially as all drinks were on the company's tab. Louisa smiled at me and pressed the buzzer signalling Harley to come in.

''You go get changed.'' She instructed me sharply.

The dressing room was a haven for us girls as it meant we had no need to worry about clothes or make-up. Two of the walls were lined with clothes, one with more normal, promoting outfits, the other purely high-class hooker gear. Shoe racks running the length of the wall were placed underneath the two rails of clothes, while accessory stands were dotted around the room. The long back wall was a large mirror and a shelf covered in every beauty product you could possibly imagine.

I hurried to the left wall clutching my black heels, and quickly selected an outfit of green, studded high heeled pumps, tight denim skinnies , a tight green tube top with a black leather jacket. A comb through of my curls, pulling them into a high pony and a dash of pink lipgloss.

I was ready.

**A/N: **_**A short kind of stocking filler chapter here. Just wanted to shed more light on Bella's life. Longer, better chapter to come. Thanks**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews and follows. Thank you for reading **_____

EPOV

''Emmet, you can't be serious.'' I stared at him in open-mouthed shock. We were sitting in Alice's bright yellow Porsche, motoring down our drive at top speed. Not conspicuous at all.

Emmet merely smiled evilly at me, craning his neck to make eye contact. I sighed deeply and turned to stare out the window hoping Emmet was just pulling my stone-cold marble-like leg.

I frowned as we sped along past the quiet, quaint houses of Forks to the bustling city of Port Angeles. Whereas Forks streets were aglow from houses with curtains wide open and crackling, merry fires, Port Angeles was dimly lit by harsh street lights, the streets dusky and dangerous. Port Angeles, the Olympic coasts hub of hookers. At that, I had to chuckle. Displayed in guide books as a historic beautiful city, once night had fallen it was a completely different story.

The car was silent with the exception of Emmet's out-of-tune humming. My silence continued to be frosty and apprehensive unsure of what was to come.

Was I nervous? Undoubtedly. Of? Well lots of things. Primarily the fact that I was possibly about to have sex for the first time ever. I mean sex. As in the joining of genitalia. It was on my mind a lot living with three couples, who were passionately in love. Even now as I contemplated having sex I could hear Emmet thinking fondly of the love he had made with Rosalie earlier this morning. I shuddered involuntarily.

Emmet's thoughts took a different direction suddenly, a train I followed with great interest.

''How do you know where the hookers hang out?'' I enquired interestedly. Immediately he tightened his grip on the steering wheel and looked out the window. I knew if vampires could blush Emmet would be as red as a tomato by now. I smirked.

''So how do you know?'' I pressed on.

He mumbled a word under his breath that not even I with superhuman hearing could hear.

''What was that?'' I asked, barely able to control my laughter.

''…T…Th…Threesome'' he muttered in just above a whisper. On the inside I wanted to howl with laughter but if I wanted to get out of this hooker business I needed to be comforting and complacent with him.

''Hey man I'm glad you and Rosalie have a varied, healthy sex life,'' I choked out the words half laughing, half disgusted. ''So tell me the difference between them all.''

Sensing that I was not going to mock him Emmet relaxed and returned to his jovial self. ''Over here,'' he exclaimed loudly in his best cheesy tv presenter imitation. ''We have the low class hooker street.''

He waved his hand back and forth as we turned on to a badly lit side street. I gazed out in horror.

I had no exception to bigger, curvier girls but what I did have an exception to was a girl of a larger size squeezed into a black leather miniskirt – no it wasn't even a skirt it was a belt- with black fishnet stockings and knee high PVC boots, large drooping breasts squeezed into a red leather tank top, greasy hair scraped into a high ponytail while puffing on a cigarette. There were girls like this dotted all along the narrow street, sitting on the curb or leaning against trashcans. Had I not fed in months I cannot imagine that I would ever even touch these grumpy monstrosities. I urged Emmet to put his foot on the pedal and prayed fervently that he had something better up his sleeve.

I had no experience with prostitution and therefore had no idea there was more than just side-of-the-street hookers. I returned to reading Emmets mind hoping for some insight as to what the next step would be. All I knew was that I was touching none of these girls.

''Ok,'' Emmet began slowly. ''It being your first time and all I kind of guessed you'd want it to be romantic and special blah blah blah so now we go scouting.''

''Scouting?'' I asked puzzled.

Emmet nodded. ''Yeah. I mean we could go straight to an agency , drop in service stuff like that but scouting is an old trick of the trade. Higher class hookers send out a ''scouter'' to recruit clients often offering discounts, freebies or can just advise you on which type of hooker you're looking for. ''

I was impressed. Emmet really knew his stuff. This may not be so bad. A slight pang of excitement hit me, an unusual feeling for me.

Pulling into a parking space neatly outside a strip lined with clubs Emmet and I paused for a moment. This car trip had been extremely enlightening and I had learnt a lot about prostitution and sex.

I also learned that Rose was a hell of a lot kinkier than I'd ever expected.

_**A/N: I'm sorry this update was so late I'm so busy with exams and school! I know people want longer chapters but at the moment there is not much happening and therefore I don't want to drag on and bore people. Thank you so much for reading.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows and favourites. For anyone hear who writes fanfiction you guys know how important each follow is to you. On a side note I'm Irish so my American slang might be a little off so please bear with me :)_**

BPOV

The night was cold and windy, matching my vicious mood. I wasn't angry or sad I just had a deep feeling of unease and dissatisfaction settled in my stomach. It scared the hell out of me because this job was one of the few happy constants I'd had in my life. If this job started to bore and unease me I would really have to re-evaluate my life.

As I stomped out of the bathroom and rested my hand on the door handle I paused a minute to take a breath before I re-entered the club. In that moment I caught sight of my reflection in the mirrored handle and leaned forward to inspect my face. My make-up was still immaculate, ponytail perfectly balanced between neat and messy but I had the facial expression of Kristen Stewart, the world's least emotive soap opera actress. I re-arranged my face into a beaming smile but was frightened at the falsity I saw there. Breathing in huffily, annoyed at my face's seeming reluctance to look somewhat happy I closed my eyes and tried to think of something amusing. The first image that came to mind was my earlier client Mike Newton at a 'big dick' competition, his face staring in shock at the other naked men while the crowd laughed and jeered. A small smile playing at my lips I once again checked my reflection. The image of Mike gave my smile a slightly evil twisted but I shrugged. In my current humour this was the best that was going to happen.

I strutted up to the bar (again with the strutting) and slid into a vacant stool.

''What can I get you?'' a low voice asked me suddenly. I looked up from my iPhone to see an extremely attractive bartender gazing down at me. This was one of my regular haunts and I knew I would have remembered this guy's face. He had to be new and I noticed his name tag read Tyler. Tall, black with spiky dark hair he wasn't my usual type but I wondered briefly if all I needed was a good screw to get this mood out of my head.

''A diet coke please.'' I answered looking up at him from under my lashes before returning to googling symptoms of low sex drive on my phone.

''Oh really? Why not something a little stronger? Let your hair down a little.''

''I'm here for business not pleasure unfortunately.'' I said flashing him a quick smile before leaning forward against the counter, letting him catch a glimpse of the pendant nestled between my breasts.

He nodded in understanding, grinned and turned to pour my diet coke.

The pendant I wore was a long silver chain with a single charm on it. The charm consisted of a delicate silver ring with kiss imprints engraved in hot pink around it, the universal symbol for scouting. When I noticed a man (or woman. We didn't discriminate at _Louisa's Ladies_) repeatedly glancing in my direction or if I went up directly to them I made sure to flash them my pendant so they knew exactly what I was there for. I wanted people to know exactly who I was and what I was there for and it also deflected any unnecessary from men.

Tyler the bartender returned with my coke and a cheeky smile. ''So…'' he began but trailed off as I took a sip of my drink and licked my lips, sighing at how refreshing it was. He swallowed audibly and I allowed myself a quick smirk. I still had it.

I rested my chin in my hand, gazing up at him making strong eye contact for a moment. The movement had pressed my breasts together against the counter. I broke eye contact and trailed my hand down my neck to rest on my chest while I once again returned to my phone, pretending to lose interest. It was all part of my little routine.

Woman's intuition told me that this man was interested in me but not necessarily interested in becoming a paying client. I didn't mix business with personal pleasure so I grasped my chain and slid it delicately between my fingers, reminding him why I was there.

He snapped out of his reverie and looked up to meet my eyes. He had gotten my message and shook his head gently. I smiled warmly at him and offered him my hand. There was nothing saying we couldn't be friends.

''Izzy Quail.'' I said to him as we shook hands. I didn't give my real name to any client or anyone I met while on scouting on duty. Port Angeles was a town remarkably close to my hometown of Forks and there was no way I wanted the fact that the chiefs daughter Bella Swan was a hooker getting around. Occasionally I might see someone I recognised but as my chain was hidden from view all they thought was that innocent Bella Swan dressed a lot more provocatively at night than she did during the day. My best friend Angie and I lived together in Port Angeles but we often ventured to Forks to visit our respective families. Therefore I had to keep my identity well hidden.

I chatted amicably with Tyler for nearly an hour, him only pausing to pour drinks and me to chat with possible clients. So far it had been fairly quiet but I had recruited a few future clients and the night was young.

I eventually parted ways with Tyler and we promised to keep in touch. My woman's intuition had kicked in again and I felt an urge to move in the direction of the secluded private booths. Something told me that an important client was waiting for me there.

**_A/N: Thanks for reading. Had some trouble uploading so hope it's ok. Subscribe to my blog maybe? just remove the spaces. Www . RainbowCrimson . blogspot . ie_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows and favourites. I've been so busy with study lately so thank you for bearing with me. Enjoy.**_

EPOV

''A rum and coke for me,'' Emmet replied to the pretty waitress' question.

''A-and f-for your friend?'' the waitress asked looking dazed. Presumably she was talking about me but her gaze was so intently locked on Emmet that I wasn't sure.

Emmet gestured to me but I ignored both him and the waitress. I hadn't been to a bar in several years seeing as none of us could drink or eat and I was fascinated by the scene in front me. It was a large, open plan bar with a sizeable, busy dance floor, tables and chairs dotted around the centre of the bar and more secluded private booths toward the back. It was in a comfy private booth that Emmet and I were sat in.

I expected to be overcome with bloodlust and was surprised how it was the opposite. It was ten times easier than being in places like supermarkets or those stupid high schools. My super-sensitive sense of smell could of course pick up the scent of the humans blood, but the stench of sweat, cigarette and stale alcohol seemed to overpower it, making the fact that there were hundreds of humans milling around with delectably flushed cheeks a lot more bearable.

Emmet seemed to be in his element pretending to be human, sniffing and stirring his drink interestedly. I on the other hand, was anxious and slightly panicked, confused as to what the next step from here was.

''Emmet-''I started a moment later, after trying to decipher his jumbled up thoughts that were revealing nothing.

He held up his hand to stop me._ Patience, _he thought slyly.

I sighed and sank back into my chair. I returned to reading human's mind out of boredom.

_Dayyyuuuummm, she is FINE!_ This came from the middle-aged man sitting in the adjacent booth with his sour-looking wife. His eyes were appraising the same waitress that had served us, who was currently bending over a table collecting glasses.

_Come on Rick man you can do this. So she dumped you? It's not a big deal there's plenty of chicks here. Just go ask one out, _a nervous young guy thought as he sat staring in the direction of the dance floor.

_I can't really afford this. Ah fuck it. I'm gonna drown my sorrows and I'm going to enjoy it. _An attractive woman in her mid-thirties stared morosely into her cocktail.

_Maybe I could change her mind. Convince her to quit her job and run away with me. Jesus Christ Tyler you've just met the girl. Yeah but she's the hottest piece of ass I've seen. Ever. Still wish she wasn't a hooker though…_The bartender's thoughts caught me by surprise. I was about to mention this to Emmet but as I turned in his direction, I saw him grin and wave some-one over.

That's when the bloodlust hit me.

It was the perfect mixture of freesias, lavender and something else delectable that I couldn't pinpoint. It drifted in my direction unmasked by cheap human perfume, so strong that I couldn't understand how the humans around me weren't turning around and inhaling deeply. It was the sweetest torture I had ever experienced. A torture that I wanted both to stop and to continue.

The moment the scent hit me I had closed my eyes but now as I felt Emmet bounce in his seat with excitement, I opened them slowly.

The burning in my throat still threatened to overpower me but as I caught sight of the young woman picking her way through the crowd towards us, a very different type of lust consumed me. An extremely human form of lust.

She was both angelically sweet and devilishly sexy. Her skin was like cream and roses. Her face was heart-shaped and breath-taking. Her lips were soft and round. Her eyes were the most amazing chocolate brown that matched the colour of her curls, the shortest of which framed her face, the rest pulled up into a ponytail which swung as she walked and highlighted her cheekbones.

She wore a black leather jacket on top of a dark green tank that accentuated her breasts and flat stomach classily. Her tight jeans revealed that her legs went on for miles.

''I'm putting them at least a C.'' Emmet whispered appreciatively to me. I smacked his arm and rolled my eyes threatening him with the wrath of Rosalie. He just smirked and informed me that Rosalie was a D.

By now the girl had reached us. I was holding my breath, desperately trying not to kill this angel. I knew my eyes must have turned as black as coal with bloodlust and my knuckles tightened around the table. If I didn't let go soon it would crumble.

Neither my glare nor Emmets staring put her off as she slid into the chair across from me smiling. Well at least I didn't think they put her off, as it was impossible to get a handle on her thoughts.

For what seemed like hours there was silence. I was unable to open my mouth and from Emmet's thoughts I could tell he was in shock. This girl was breath-taking as well as being unafraid of us, a rare thing to happen when humans met vampires.

It was she who broke the silence.

''Um I'm Izzy'' she smiled tentatively and held out her soft hand.

_**A/N: Thank you so much for reading.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey **** thank you so much for reading! I am absolutely delighted at all the fav's and follows **

BPOV

My feminine intuition had not failed me.

Sitting in one of the blue cushioned booths at the back of the club sat two of the most gorgeous men I had ever seen. Catching my eye, the burlier more muscular of the two signalled me over and I couldn't help but sigh in awe at them.

As I sashayed over I sized the men up, seeing what I was dealing with. One was burly, muscular with shortly cropped black curly hair. His eyes golden eyes glinted in his attractive face. Something that shocked me more than his physical attractiveness was his ghostly skin. He was even paler than ME. His clothes were well tailored and expensive. A light blue Gucci polo shirt over dark-rinse jeans and grey Vans. Man, he knew how to dress.

My eyes flicked immediately to his friend. He was much thinner, softer and more appealing. His hair was an interesting mixture of bronze and brown, unruly as a haystack. It could only be described as sex hair. His eyes also were a molten black colour. His skin was identical to the man with him and he wore a soft leather jacket over a grey t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

After weaving my way through the crowd I eventually reached them and slid into the booth opposite them. I opened my mouth to say something but my breath caught in my throat the moment I locked eyes with the bronze haired god sat across from me.

The hard, intense look in his eyes made me shiver in both fear and anticipation. His posture was stiff, guarded, his hands gripping the oak table and his smooth lips set in a grim line. His onyx eyes were like lava and flashed in anger for some reason.

After a few more moments of excruciating silence where I felt trapped in a bubble of fear, anger and above all desire before I broke the eye contact and glanced toward his friend. He had been twirling his glass in his hand but the moment I looked at him he glanced up, grinning lazily before returning to spinning his glass around the table.

Right I can't sit like this all night. I steeled myself and forced the words out of my mouth, shoving my hand out for one , or both of them to shake.

''Um…I'm Izzy .'' I announced proudly, delighted that my mouth had been able to form the right words when I felt so shook up and rattled.

The stocky, black haired man stole a look at his friend and upon seeing he had not moved from his rigid position, stopped twirling his glass and sighed.

He reached toward me his large, beefy hand enclosing mine in a cage of pure ice. His skin was deathly cold and hard as flint but his smile was warm and genuine.

''Emmett Cullen. Nice to meet you.''

As his eyes bore into mine and his hand gripped mine I felt the urge to flinch and pull away but I didn't, not wanting to lose face. He seemed surprised and a little in awe that I had not pulled away in shock or fright.

''Well what can I do for you boys this evening?'' I asked with confidence even though I was threading my necklace anxiously through my fingers.

While this drew Emmett's gaze down to my décolletage, the other man's eyes remained locked on my face.

''Well Edward?'' Emmett asked, turning to stare at his friend.

Edward. What a beautiful name.

Suddenly, Edward let out a breath and his stiff stance relaxed some as he sat back into the booth. He immediately leaned forward again, his hand outstretched towards me. His eyes were much softer now and confusingly a light topaz but I eagerly shook his icy hand.

''It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Izzy.'' He brought my hand to his lips and setting a soft butterfly kiss there. He grinned broadly at me before releasing.

''Huh? Who's Iz…Izzy?'' I asked him dazedly, dazzled by his beauty.

His eyes clouded in confusion and his eyebrows knitted together.

Cop on Bella he's talking to you . Remember Izzy is your stage name?

I snapped out of my stupor then, for fear I'd reveal some personal information that needed to be kept quiet.

''Right Izzy yes that's me. Um yeah. Er if you can't decide which service you'd like to avail of I'll just leave a brochure here and you can come to a decision while I take a trip to the little girl's room.'' I stuttered as I rifled through my handbag for a _Louisa's Ladies _leaflet.

I stood up quickly, ignoring the bewildered looks of Emmett and Edward. I winked at them and hurried to the bathroom for the second time in an hour.

_**A/N : Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: I am beyond grateful for your support I never expected it. Thank you for reading. I'm in a great mood because I just reached 69 followers…. 69….Sixty-Nine. I'm pretty immature. Just to let you know I was listening to Nicki Minaj's High School while writing this. No idea why.**_

BPOV

Guuuurrrrrl you are in SO much trouble.

Ok where did the stereotypical black woman twang come from? I didn't have time to think about it. The voice was right. I was in some big-ass trouble and I needed to make a decision fast. I was perched on the edge of the sink, swinging my legs absentmindedly. I had never felt this level of attraction before and it both excited me and scared the shit out of me.

I had options of course. I could easily bolt it, slip out of this brightly lit bathroom, wink at Tyler and never come back here again. This idea appealed to me no doubt about it. It's hard to imagine why I would want to leave these gorgeous, rich men but to me it was obvious. If I became close to a client, all hell could break loose.

I know people would say I was a coward and wonder what I was worried about. It was just a night of paid for passion. What harm could come of it? Normally the answer would be none. I was a hooker after all I did this sort of thing all the time. It was his eyes, Edward's eyes that had unsettled me. Identical though they might be in colour to Emmett's, it was Edward's eyes that I got lost. It was like their molten depths held an answer, an answer to a question that only I knew, an answer that I had been searching for without knowing it.

These men might have guessed it but they had no idea that I was a hooker, They knew I promoted hookers and scouted for clients sure but nothing actually tied me to these two clients. All I needed to do was chat them up, give Harley and Esmeralda a call and these boys were set.

I shook my head. Let's not waste time thinking of possibilities when you know you want to be the one to fuck Edward Bella. Hmm my mind was right. I wanted to –no I needed to do this. There was something about this guy that made me want to take the risk and something shaped like a Gucci polo shirt told me I would be paid well for my bravery. My abs radar was going a hundred miles a minute also because by the looks of their muscular forearms these guys were trim.

I was about to hop off the counter when I remembered Edward's strange immediate reaction to my presence and Emmett's admiration that I was talking – well stuttering to them. There was an air about these two men that changed the atmosphere of the room around. The first was that every straight woman and gay man got a little hot under the collar but the other I couldn't really put my finger on. It was something I had never experienced before and just added to their intrigue.

Edward's face panicked me a little and not just because it was drop-dead sexy. Here I was panicking at the slightest little thing and all he may be feeling was disgust at the very sight of me. Those harsh black eyes that had suddenly turned to liquid topaz, the rigid lips and tense posture. Maybe it was his first time seeing a hooker and it was disappointment etched on his face not confusion. Well the little bastard, I thought anger welling up inside me.

I am going to go out to that booth and be my most sexy, my most charming and my most professional. And when he was begging for it, for me I'd bring them home, shove him in the direction of Harley's room and spend the night having roaring, vigorous sex with Emmett.

Screw my question and the answer in his eyes. I was just going to let the chips fall as they may.

I jumped down from the counter, self-consciously checking my hair and applying another coat of mascara and fuchsia lip balm before stalking angrily out of the bathroom.

Tyler raised his hand in greeting but then frowned as he caught the look on my face. I forced myself to breath evenly and calm down. It wasn't a big deal and it wouldn't help if I frightened them off before I could make any money.

Two sets of gold eyes flicked up at me when I reached their booth. This time I did not meet Edward's eyes for more than a second for fear I'd get lost them and instead concentrated on putting on a little show.

I flashed them my most charming smile before slipping my right arm out of my leather jacket. I paused for a moment letting the shiny material drape over my chest before inching the leather off my other arm, slowly revealing my chest. I threw the jacket into the booth and slid in after it, my bracelets jingling.

''Come to a decision boys?'' I enquired, beckoning the waiter over. I could do with a drink. A stiff one but unfortunately I didn't mix business with pleasure.

Emmett grinned at me like he understood what I was up to but I just blinked innocently at him. This only made him grin wider and lean towards her.

''As button cute as you are-''

I bristled angrily. I was not supposed to be 'cute'.

''- I'm happily married so we're just here for him.'' He jerked his thumb in Edward's direction. Edward smiled sheepishly and my anger melted.

He was just nervous. Well thank god for that. I couldn't for the life of me imagine why he would need a hooker's services looking like he did. Maybe he was famous or something. Oh the life of a rich boy. He still was acting like there was a bad smell around but maybe that was just his expression.

''And,'' Emmett continued, '' Money is no objection so we want the best uh _Louisa's Ladies _has to offer.''

I reached for the black binder in my handbag.

''This baby, put together by yours truly,'' I announced proudly, ''-will tell you everything you need to know. In here each individual service and themed specials are listed as well as a profile of all the girls.''

Emmett and Edward perused my precious binder for a few moments while I watched them intently. Neither of them spoke but occasionally I thought I saw one of their mouths flutter and the other would nod briefly. I must have imagined it though.

''Yes.'' I heard Edward's musical voice mutter before he sat back in the chair his eyes closing.

''Well MY client here has come to a decision'' Emmett joked. '' We will take one serving of the Horny Honeymoon Special from yourself if you don't mind.''

Oh Christ.

_**A/N: Thank you for reading. Suggestions and reviews are greatly appreciated.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: The feedback for the last chapter was amazing. I can tell a few of you are anxious to get to the ''good stuff'' as one reviewer put it. Well for those of you who aren't interested in that side of the story I will try and be tasteful as much as possible but I did warn you **____** Thank you for reading and reviewing. I'm finding it hard to write Edward's point of view because even though it's sweet and heart-warming, endless descriptions of Bella's beauty and smell gets a bit boring to write not to mind to read.**_

BPOV

''Right well…. Yes, ok um are you sure I'm your type exactly? I'm not so sure. We have plenty of other girls of your choice if you'd rather?'' I asked nervously. I was clutching at straws here. Sure the idea of being with Edward excited me beyond belief but as my fantasy started to become a reality I started to get cold feet. Literally.

My legs were crossed and as I bounced my foot nervously, I brushed up against Edward's long, muscular leg. It was freezing even through both of our jeans.

Emmett opened his mouth to reply to my question but Edward spoke, interrupting him and surprising me. The next words that came out of his delectable mouth left me stunned and speechless.

''On the contrary Ms Quail, you are _exactly _my type.''

At this Emmett chuckled as if they were sharing some sort of private joke. I on the other hand was entranced by his eyes that were locked on mine. A few moments later Edward broke the contact and looked away. I started as if he had doused me in cold water, spilling my Coke.

_Dammit Bella would you please remember to breathe? _My brain screamed at me. _It's hard enough to function when faced with that much beauty as it is_.

Touché brain, touché. I needed to regain control over this conversation. I was supposed to be a professional.

''Well then it's settled.'' I forced a grin. ''You've chosen one of the best treatments we offer, Edward. An extremely romantic and tender time.'' I made it sound like a casual spa treatment.

''That's what I was hoping for.'' He said his voice quiet and intimate. It suited the little bubble we had created as we spoke, the two of us leaning in toward each other completely ignoring Emmett.

The Horny Honeymoon Special was meant to be a romantic imitation of a real honeymoon, where us girls would be sweet and innocent acting as the perfect new bride. We giggled and simpered, faking a connection between us and the client. The only problem here was that I was dangerously close to feeling something real. Edward seemed so nice, so charming and if it wasn't for the slight uncomfortable air he had about him he would be the definition of perfection. Even though I barely knew him I was still pretty certain that he was that anyway.

Edward had clearly come to me for a reason. What that reason was I wasn't ultimately sure but I guessed he was bored with the sweet but inexperienced women Forks and Port Angeles had to offer. That is where my uh _experience_ comes in.

And yet he asks for the Honeymoon Special? He puzzled me but who was I to argue with Adonis himself?

I ran my tongue slowly across my upper lip and then froze, gauging Edward's reaction. He swallowed audibly and I couldn't help but smile. So he wasn't as immune as he pretended.

''Your place or mine?'' I whispered to him as seductively as I could manage. Edward's face didn't move but his eyes flickered to Emmett who was grinning wickedly at us, clearly having heard every whispered word we spoke and looking like he was desperate to take the piss out of Edward.

Edward's eyes returned to mine. ''Definitely yours.''

The two of us chuckled and it was such a sweet moment I nearly forgot why we here. Edward stood up abruptly and I panicked, thinking that I had frightened him but he offered his hand to me instead. I breathed a sigh of relief. I gently and surprisingly shyly put my small hand in his large, cold one. At the brief contact his eyes closed and he breathed deeply and then did something that both shocked me and warmed my heart.

He brought my hand up to his stony mouth, grazing his lips along it before skimming his nose gently along my wrist. Whatever he was doing seemed to satisfy him as he smiled widely at me before gesturing towards the exit.

I tried to contain a smirk but I couldn't. Our hands separated as we each exited the booth. I reached for my jacket but in a flash of white the supple leather was in Edward's hands and he was throwing it over my shoulders in such a gentlemanly fashion I almost swooned. Emmett gawked at both of us his expression a mixture of shock and admiration. I winked and blew him a kiss doing my utmost to act sexy and worthy of Edward. The effect was only mildly ruined by me stumbling on my treacherous high heels and landing on my denim-clad ass. Edward righted me instantly and I thanked him stiffly. I brushed down my jeans and childishly stuck my tongue out at Emmett who was raucously roaring with laughter. I then flipped him my middle finger, sobering him instantly and entertaining Edward. The desired effect.

I followed Edward's cute tush out of the club just as Beyoncé's track Baby Boy came blaring over the music system. I couldn't agree more with the song's infamous line.

_Baby boy you stay on my mind fulfil my fantasy. _

_**A/N: Thank you so much for reading. I guess 'THE' chapter is up next. I figured I would write from Bella's POV and then rewrite it in Edward's. Just to give you guys both sides of the story (and two smut chapters for my naughty readers ;) ). Drop me a review with your opinions I really appreciate them. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Just to let you know while writing this I have just reached 92 followers! Yay! Sorry I'm just so excited! Thanks for reading and reviewing **___

BPOV

Stepping out of the hot musky club into the cold fresh air was an immediate relief. My continuous blushing had left me with warm, rosy cheeks. Not my most attractive look I must admit. As hard as I tried to stop my flushing cheeks I knew there was no hope when I was this excited. I glanced down at Edward's hand entwined with mine and a big goofy grin spread across my face. Real cool Bella. I looked up at him, craning my neck. Hmm that was new. Wearing killer heels like this and still having to look up at a guy was a rare occurrence for me. It was nice leaving me with a warm, protected feeling.

We hadn't spoken much inside of the club due to the pounding music and need for concentration as we manoeuvred through the warm bodies and little tables. Immediately after we left he turned to me, and asked if I was fine as I looked a little flushed. Damn cheeks, I had thought. I had been able smile and comment that I was fine thankfully and was saved further embarrassment at my obvious attraction to him by him informing me that he was going to call a cab.

Our hands remained interlocked as he ordered the cab, which was the cause of my wide, manic grin. It struck me how much like a couple we looked to passers-by. They probably imagined us as young and in love which is how I had felt for a foolish moment as I grasped his cold hand. I shook my head thoroughly, realising how much I needed to distance myself emotionally if I were to get through this with any degree of dignity and professionalism. It was mostly my recent lack of boyfriends and the fact he had chosen the most romantic session we offered, I reasoned with myself. It had to be the explanation for my up until now unexplainable desire for this stranger. I slid my warm small hand out of his much larger one reluctantly going to lean against a nearby BMW. He turned abruptly at the loss of contact and for a second I thought I saw a flash of hurt flash through his eyes as he looked at me. I ignored it though, smiling broadly at him. Immediately his eyes were warm and molten. He snapped the cover of his swanky iPhone shut. While I normally found the action repulsive and arrogant with Edward I just found it sexy and driven. Especially as he then proceeded to run a hand through his sex-hair and just muss it up further. I very nearly drooled.

''Listen,'' he started shyly. ''I've never done anything like this before and I don't know what it entails no fuck I don't mean it like that. I obviously know how sex works I mean I'm not a complete idiot even though I'm totally coming across as one now I guess it's just that I-''

''Edward.'' I interrupted his adorably nervous rambling. I left my position of leaning against the BMW and joined him on the damp pavement. He watched me almost warily as I inched closer to him. ''There is absolutely nothing to be afraid of. Overthinking this is just going to make it a stressful experience for you and that's the opposite of what you want. I understand that even guys with a wide sexual history can feel pressured when faced with a situation like this but please relax. Let me take care of this.''

I took a short step forward closing the distance between us. His heady, masculine scent was almost overwhelming my senses. I snaked my arms around his neck, moulding my body to his strong, muscular form and pressing a chaste kiss to his stony lips. At least I intended it to be chaste. Edward's surprised reaction to my bold kiss caused his mouth to open, releasing his intoxicating taste and leaving the perfect entrance for my tongue. I'm ashamed to admit that I practically attacked the man, my tongue swirling around his mouth while my fingers slid up his neck, fisting in his hair. After a brief pause Edward responded to me his lips moving in sync with mine, his hands grasping my waist and pulling me toward him. Once I felt him respond I lost the little control I had left and made to wrap my leg around his waist. His stature immediately turned to stone and broke our grasp easily even though I had been holding onto him with all my strength. In the blink of an eye he was a foot away from me facing toward the car I had been leaning against a moment ago. I barely registered this in my current haze of desire. I felt dizzy and dazed, shocked at my bold reaction to him and amazed at the connection I had felt between us.

''Izzy….''' Edward's voice was strained. ''You'll be the death of me.''

''Don't worry. I'm a professional.'' I joked weakly.

He turned towards me then and even from my distance I could see his eyes were black as coal. They fascinated me in the way they could change colours in according to his mood. As I thought about this I felt a crushing sense of disappointment and rejection. It was thankfully alleviated by his next sentence.

''That was phenomenal but….I have some reservations you could say. It's hard for me to keep control.''

I was confused but didn't push it and anyway I was too busy jumping for joy he enjoyed our kiss. I certainly did.

''It's fine Edward. Let's talk about it when we get to mine ok?'' I smiled at him, widely and genuinely. I couldn't wait.

He nodded and I couldn't help but grin in anticipation as the taxi-cab pulled up in front of us. I slid my hand into his and he opened the door politely for me while I slid in and soon he was joining me his arm wrapped around my waist. I quickly settled into his embrace and gave the taxi driver my address unable to stop my wide smile.

The drive to my apartment took mere minutes as I was entranced with the conversation. I had never felt more self-conscious in a way but I had also never felt more comfortable and in touch with a client. So much so that I couldn't even think of him as a client anymore. He was Edward.

We exited the cab (Edward gracefully, me not so much) and I led him up the dark, downtrodden path to the grey building I called home.

''I know it doesn't look like much but it's the first place I've called my own home and it's beautiful.''

Edward looked dubious.

''Well beautiful to me.'' I tacked on as an afterthought. My apartment was 3C on the third floor and had a surprisingly beautiful view of Port Angeles' Botanical Gardens. As we entered the cramped entrance hall, Edward stopped to look around but I hurried him on, praying he hadn't seen the little mailbox with 'Bella Swan' taped onto it. I slipped off my heels as we reached the stairs, chatting amicably about Kings of Leon, a band we both enjoyed immensely. Edward paused in his opinion of their latest album and looked curiously at my bare feet.

''Oh the elevator has been broken for as long as I've lived here and my feet are killing me.'' I replied to his look sheepishly.

''Ah the perils of 6-inch heels huh?'' he asked, laughing. I narrowed my eyes at him, placing my hands on my hips, in a mock-stern fashion.

''Hasn't anyone told you no pain no gain? ''

He laughed harder as I walked up the stairs, looking about two feet shorter than I had before. I barely came up to his bicep now. His laughter continued until we reached the door marked 3C. I fumbled for my keys in my handbag, throwing Edward a collection of random crap as I emptied the little leather bag in search of them. Eventually I found them and opened the door to the welcoming sounds of Jerry Springer.

The apartment had a small entrance hall leading into a modern furnished kitchen-cum-living room. The kitchen was simple and clean with white cabinets and an island topped in a grey and white checkerboard design. It looked onto the living room which had light grey walls and thin white curtains covering the large windows. There was a plush grey rug set in the middle of the room with a white coffee table littered with magazines, make-up and an assortment of snacks. There was a bright red corner sofa, covered with white and grey cosy cushions that faced toward the moderate sized television. It was on this couch that Harley was laid out, a magazine clutched in her French Manicured hands and a bowl of Minstrels perched precariously on the cushion next to her.

She heard the door close behind us and called out. ''Hello?''

I immediately resented her sexy Southern drawl. There was a brief moment where I considered shielding Edward's eyes and leading him directly to my bedroom, bypassing scantily-clad Harley. I dismissed it as soon as I thought of it. Harley was one of my best friends and she would never steal a client from me. She worked at the agency with me and Edward had surely seen her picture in my folder but had still chosen me.

I walked into the kitchen, clutching my heels and greeted Harley. She waved and returned to her magazine briefly before she sat up in shock, having just noticed Edward as I stepped out of her line of vision and he came into it.

Again I was struck with jealousy as I noticed her appreciative ogling of Edward and when I saw her outfit. Her long, perfectly highlighted blonde hair was loose down her back and fell in loose waves over her voluptuous cleavage. She wore a tight navy V-neck camisole and her round backside that she was famous for in the agency was well accentuated by her miniscule, boy-short panties. Her long, tanned legs were crossed in a yoga pose and she confidently stared at Edward.

''Harley this is Edward, Edward this is H-'' I reluctantly introduced them but was interrupted.

''Harley.'' She unfolded her golden legs and bounded over to him, shaking his hand.

''It's a pleasure to meet you.'' Edward said politely. His smile was friendly but he looked nowhere near her cleavage or legs. I was impressed. I was further impressed when Harley turned to return to her position on the couch and her ass was open for ogling but instead his gaze slid to me.

''You have a lovely home.'' He commented.

''Thanks Edward, you're too kind.'' Harley replied, smirking. I knew she was rising me and she did it well.

''Shouldn't you be covering my shift?'' I asked through gritted teeth.

''Oh it looks like you've got your shift covered it seems.''

I glared at her, my fists clenching. Why couldn't Angela have been home instead?

''Oh relax. It was a quiet night that's all so I headed home. If anyone calls between now and 12 then I'll go. I'm dressed and everything.''

Edward laughed loudly and the laugh was so musical I couldn't help but join in. He stopped laughing then and walked over to me, his eyes full of desire.

''Can we take this to your bedroom?'' he asked, his voice rough. I giggled and winked at Harley before grasping Edward's hand and skipping toward my bedroom.

My bedroom was my safe haven and I rarely let clients in there, but with Edward I was comfortable. My bedroom was small but decorated to my tastes. 3 of my walls were painted cream while the back wall where my bed was positioned had cream wallpaper with hundreds of inspirational quotes splashed across it in pink and turquoise. My bedspread was turquoise with random comfy pillows scattered across it in an array of colours. One of the walls was a large wardrobe while the other held the window which had a light turquoise curtain covering it. Next to my bed there was an overflowing bookshelf filled with my favourites. I turned to Edward gauging his reaction but his eyes were looking only at me. In two short strides he had crossed the room and gathered me up into his arms.

I was in heaven.

_**A/N: Okay this is more than double the size of my other chapters so I've decided to leave it there. You guys know what's coming next **____** thank you for reading and reviewing.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Hey Twilight fans **____** I was looking over my old chapters and I realised I never made a disclaimer! There are probably some very indignant Twilight fans fuming that I was plagiarizing the genius that is Stephenie Meyer. It would certainly explain some of the messages….. **_

_**Maybe there's someone who's read this story and thought I was a genius coming up with this vampire concept. Although I didn't get any messages like that….**_

_**Here goes nothing!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Twilight related. I just take Ms Meyer's characters and distort their personalities in my own weird way!**_

_**I'm sorry for not updating but I was so busy with exams! I'm done now though and ready to update regularly! I thank whoever's still with me!**_

_**-Coral**_

BPOV

The heat was almost too much. It engulfed me in a flame of wanton abandon, a feeling like none I had ever had. It strangled my sense of reason effortlessly and all he was doing was placing a gentle line of kisses along my jaw line.

''Ed….Ed….Edward'' I choked out finally.

He hummed in response but his voice was strained and tight as if he was holding his breath. Did I smell bad?

I placed my hands on his chest and well ran I into a bit of a mental block as I marvelled at the feel of his muscular pecs. He paused his trail of kissing and I took it as my cue to go on.

''Didn't you say you had some reservations or something?'' I stuttered having difficulty forming a coherent thought.

With that he separated from me and strolled across the room. I sighed at the loss of contact but used the opportunity if his back being turned to do a quick underarm sniff. Nope all seemed to be good there. Hair sniff. Still smelled like strawberry shampoo.

''It's just hard for me to be close to you.'' Edward muttered slowly under his breath.

I was silent unsure how to react. As happy as I was to listen to his musical voice I was desperately wishing we could get on with it. I was aching for his touch. He seemed to have sparked an enjoyment for life in me that I hadn't experienced in a long time. Not since Jacob.

Edward continued. ''You're just too tempting Izzy.''

I hadn't expected that, especially with him seemingly holding his breath earlier. It threw me completely and I felt my insides turn warm and jelly-like. It wasn't like when men leered at me, stuttering drunken compliments that only served to lower my self-esteem rather than raise it. It certainly wasn't the life I would have planned for myself.

''I'm going to hell anyway though,'' Edward's god-like form turned away from the window and toward me, his buttery eyes smouldering. ''So I reckon I might as well enjoy my time while I'm here. That involves you Ms Quail.''

His comment utterly confused me but I was already squirming uncomfortably at him calling me Ms Quail so I put it out of my head.

Edward still seemed to be battling some conflict visible in his gorgeous eyes so I flopped back onto my covers exhausted. I had had a long day and I was exhausted trying to figure this Adonis out.

The second I closed my eyes they snapped open again as I felt a cool hand on my cheek.

''Was I boring you Izzy?'' Edward's low voice chuckled and my spirits soared at being the one to make him laugh. Unfortunately for him he had frightened me and I wasn't about to let him away with away it.

''How did you get over here so fast? It's not possible to move that fast.'' I accused him and the gentle rhythm of his hand stopped abruptly. Immediately though he had regained control and I was at his mercy.

''That's what you're thinking about right now?'' He asked softly, his hand drifting down to my waist and stroking it. ''I mustn't be doing a very good job then.''

With that he pressed his body closer to me and I shivered but not just because his skin was icy cold. The hand on my waist tightened and he flipped me to face as if I weighed the same as a feather. I couldn't help but giggle at the thought of this beautiful creature lying on my bed both of us in a mirrored position facing each other. He just smiled at my girlish giggle and it didn't enter my head for a moment the real reason he was there. For the first time in years I was just enjoying myself and not doubting anything. The smile nearly split my face in two.

Edward's eyes darkened from buttery gold to a deeper topaz and he sighed. ''Beautiful.'' This time the smile really was about to split my face in two but he stopped it by pressing his lips to mine which made my mouth first open in surprise and when his tongue had gently gained access to my mouth, my lips softened to ply with his.

Even though the kisses had begun hot and heavy Edward was slow and gentle with his kisses. He languidly ran his tongue along my bottom lip and when I groaned in response I felt him smile against my lips. This only served to turn me on more and I realised I needed to move this on before I exploded. There was plenty of time to take it slowly and this was not one of them. I ran my hands through his bronze locks and secured them tightly there as I hooked my jean-clad leg around his waist. I really needed to get those off and fast.

Still this increased contact was not close enough for me and even though there was no way I was strong enough to move Edward all it took was a gentle push against his chest and he moved with me, lying on his back with me astride him.

My long curls were still tied up neatly with the exception of some wild twists that clustered around my face and the nape of my neck. That was the way I liked it normally but tonight I wanted to be free and wild, returning from the shell of the person I once was. I pulled the elastic from my hair and let coils and wisps cascade down my back. I felt Edwards eyes watching me and I felt myself heat up again both in my cheeks and in other, ahem , areas.

I leaned down to Edward then and kissed him deeply, the strands of my hair dusting his cheeks. This kiss was more intense, full of the sexual frustration and desire we both felt. Our lips melted together, Edwards hands at my waist as I straddled him, our tongues locked in a fierce battle.

Even with my unrestrained desire I still felt like Edward was keeping himself reserved and I needed to do my best to break through his calm control if we were to have any kind of night.

I leaned even closer towards him desperate to be at one with him. My hands slid into his hair again and as I scratched his scalp he groaned and thrust his waist towards me. I was getting there.

I changed the tempo of the kiss as I placed my mouth around his soft cold tongue and sucked it gently into my mouth. I continued my sucking as his moans got steadily loader and his hands moved from my waist to my back, roaming under my green tank. I broke away then and my triumphant laughter rang through the room.

''Are you trying to kill me Izzy?'' Edward's voice came out muffled and strained. ''I could break you so easily and I don't want you to be just collateral damage as Emmett calls it. You're so much more than that to me already even though you shouldn't be.''

He was constantly confusing me and this time was no different. There was little chance of him breaking me during sex .I wasn't THAT fragile. I decided to try and lighten his fear with humour.

''I'm a lot tougher than you think you know Edward.'' I said, laughing and slipping of the bed and immediately contradicting myself as I stumbled over his leg and went flying. Without batting an eyelid, Edward's strong arm grabbed my waist and straightened without moving from the bed. He seemed surprised that I had left our make-out session on the bed but he looked even more surprised at what I did next.

The heat coursing through my body and the wetness pooling in my lace panties was not lost on me so I again decided to move things up a level. I moved to the front of the bed in perfect view of Edward and slowly unbuttoned my black skinny jeans. I slid them down my legs trying my best to be sexy. I cursed my clumsiness as the material caught on my foot and I tripped landing oh so sexily on my ass. Edward's musical chuckle floated down to me, a sound I was quickly becoming attached to. Eventually I managed to stand again and Edward's expression changed from one of amusement to lust and my expression followed suit.

His long, muscular form was stretched on my little double bed, his strong arms thrown carelessly behind his head. His ruffled hair stood up in every direction from our intense session and his pale, beautiful, angled face was pulled up into a teasing smirk, looking as if it had been carved from porcelain. His grey t-shirt was ruffled and his dark blue jeans did little to hide his excitement.

I wanted to cry out in frustration as I pulled my top over my head and m y view was momentarily blocked but it was worth it for the look of desire as he caught sight of me in my underwear.

I looked down self-consciously and fiddled with the coral lace on my bra. My attraction to Edward had left me totally unprofessional and I hadn't even changed into my bridal white and virginal lace slip as was routine with the Horny Honeymoon special. Instead I was clad in matching deep purple lace push up bra with coral lace edging and matching underwear. The push up bra left my Ladies a little more perky than normal and I could tell Edward appreciated it and I, of course, flushed a deep red.

As eager as I was to just jump onto the bed and jump Edward, I knew it was a bad idea. First of all I had a job to do before we started but mainly because I would just trip and fall flat on my face and it definitely wasn't worth that. On my way to Edward I hit the remote to turn on some music. He glanced curiously at me. I just shrugged indicating to the door of my bedroom and mouthing Harley. He nodded and smiled his eyes alight.

''Come her to me Izzy.''

Oh boy here we go.

This was typical Bella, having a moment of confidence where I felt happy with myself (clumsiness aside) and then I was back to being shy and panicky overthinking things to the last degree. There was no denying this was a business arrangement of sorts but I needed to remind myself that, hurried or not, Edward had chosen me and I needed to accept it and be happy for the time-being. I can do this.

I walked slowly around the side of the bed taking so long that eventually Edward started laughing and waving his hand impatiently, motioning me to hurry up. I couldn't help but join in with it.

''Ok, ok I'm coming I'm just slow. I'm a hazard even on a flat surface didn't you know?''

His laughter tripled at my words and my heart soared. By now I'd reached the edge of the bed and he took my small hands in his large cold ones pulling me up onto the bed beside him.

''Well if you're already prone to danger you're in exactly the right place my dear Izzy.''

Again with the confusing, cryptic messages.

''Maybe you're the one who should be careful. I hope you're ready for some danger of your own.'' I breathed, trying to mimic the flirty eyes and intense pout that were typical of a sexy siren like Harley but knowing I was never going to achieve it.

It seemed to work enough though as Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me up against his body. Our tongues began to wrestle immediately and as the heat intensified I began to pull at Edward's t-shirt. He was only too happy to comply and I was soon faced with the miracle that were his abs. They were hard and chiselled and I felt a sense of peace wash over me just tracing them. Hmm.

While I marvelled at his body Edward resumed the line of kisses down my jaw that he had begun what seemed like a lifetime ago. A soft moan escaped my lips. I tried to stop my embarrassing moaning but I only started to groan louder as his trail moved down the strap of my bra.

''This,'' Edward mumbled and his tongue darted along the top of the lace edging quickly. ''Is the most beautiful piece of material I have ever laid eyes on.''

''Edward I'm not sure how many women you've been with but they must've been even more low-maintenance than I am. This was a $4 set in Target.'' I threw out carelessly, amused at his appreciation of my bright, slightly tacky underwear.

''I haven't been with any other women.'' He mumbled quietly into my skin.

Oh hell no.

I moved back and pushed against him in complete surprise. ''You haven't?''

''Izzy can we _please _talk about this later?'' Edward almost whined in desperation. I shrugged and tumbled down on to the bed next to him, bringing his mouth to mine and placing a hand on his belt buckle. Who was I to argue?

I fiddled clumsily with his belt buckle but Edward didn't seem to mind as his head was bent, gently licking the skin above the scalloping of my bra. I wanted to scream for him to hurry, that I craved and need his touch more intensely but we were on our 'honeymoon' and I had to make it romantic for him. Especially if it was his first time with anyone. I eventually managed to undo his jeans and his hands left me for a moment to whip them off leaving him only in his boxer shorts. I skimmed my palm atop Edward's surprisingly hot erection and he shuddered beneath my touch. I grinned, proud I could make him feel good.

This spurred Edward on and his hands had undone the clasp of my bra and flicked it across the room in a matter of seconds. His mouth found his way to my nipple and I gasped as his hand stroked the length of my panties.

My groans seemed to encourage him and his finger slipped gently inside my panties, his finger stroking my wet folds rapidly.

''I've read about this of course,'' Edward mused quietly but his breathing was laboured. ''But nothing compares to the real thing. I don't know if it would be half as special with someone that wasn't you Izzy Quail.''

His persistent pressing of my clit with his cold thumb and the tip of his index barely entering me was tantalising and I was lost in a realm of pleasure. I was also ultimately confused as to why he was calling me Izzy Quail.

''Bella.''I sighed at him.

He stopped his movements. ''What did you say?''

''My name,'' I explained clearly, as if he was a small child, ''Is Bella Swan.''

His curious gold eyes found my brown ones in the dim light and I immediately realized my mistake.

Oh _crap._

_**A/N: Ok It's been a while so lemme know how it went! I'll be updating soon hopefully so stay tuned! Thank you for reading and please review.**_

_**-Coral**_


End file.
